The Weasel, his Brother
by ShadowSight101
Summary: SPOILERS [maybe?] Deidara, his battle and his death. Implied SasorixDeidara, take it any way you want. Is inaccurate if you have read the latest chapters, I think. SNEAK PEEK: I have always wanted to go out with a bang...


This is definitely not a well thought out piece. I whipped this up an hour ago while reading the latest chapter of the manga. 359.

So, tell me what you think. How I can improve on speed writing, etc.

:--:

I always thought I would show that Uchiha weasel up. I would rub my accomplishments in his impassive face.

He was always so condescending—it didn't help that he had rubbed in Danna's death.

Then Leader-sama assigns me a moronic, spontaneous _thing_ for a partner.

Weasel-san had smirked, saying that it was my punishment for me being weak.

Me? Weak? It was Danna's fault. I mean…He was strong…but…He was facing a little girl and a grandmother after all.

Okay, fine. Sasori no danna wasn't being rational! Happy?

It doesn't mean that that weasel has to screw me over by describing the debris and gore. Through Mangekyou Sharingan.

Screw that Uchiha weasel. He needed a lesson.

"Tobi," I say. "We need to teach Itachi-san a lesson, un."

"What kind of lesson, Deidara-senpai?" I cringe once more at the name. At first, it was okay to be looked up to. Now it just…pisses me off. It should be reserved for people like Sasori. Not me.

"Well," I say, brushing off the name, "just to shock him a little, un. Show him what we're made of."

"Okay, Deidara-senpai! Should we get going?" He is such a puppy—he'd follow me to the end of the earth. I know that much.

"No. We have a meeting soon, anyway. Hurry up. Otherwise we'll be late, un."

"Okay, Deidara-senpai!" I sigh. He could do it quietly…

:--:

There, I openly challenge him.

"Itachi. I hear that your little brother happens to be in this district, un."

"Hn." I snarl. Does he not care about his brother? He let him live after all…

"I guess you don't care. Your Jinchurriki's here as well. Tobi, we'll be takin' care of both, un." I smirk and look at Leader-sama. He nods his consent. He doesn't protest. I think he knows the outcome, I know too. I lift my hand in farewell.

I'm not coming back.

:--:

We meet Sasuke. He has strong chakra, like Itachi. Tobi seems like he is a bit intimidated.

"Come out. I know you're there."

And from there, we fight. I bring out my C2 dragon.

Damn. He's better than I thought. I wanted to toy with him a bit.

It doesn't matter. I'll go out with a bang—

I feel something protruding from my arms. Both of them. I lost all feeling from elbows down.

I struggle against the shuriken. With a sickening, _rip_! they are free. I quickly create another bird.

Then…

His eyes.

They're like…the weasel's eyes.

_"You lose." _

I'm going out with a bang! It's what I've always wanted, after all.

As I am fighting, struggling, I think about what has happened in my years in Akatsuki, this cult. When I had met Itachi, I wasn't thinking. Wasn't thinking at all. He beat me with those very eyes, tormented me with them. And I was forced to join.

I remember a fountain I saw when I was younger, and people would throw coins in. I looked in the fountain, only saw distorted images of gold and silver and copper. I couldn't count, couldn't see no matter how hard I concentrated.

When I 'joined' Akatsuki, I was entering that fountain. The fountain where I couldn't see a thing.

And now, my life, as water, is about to go out with a bang—through the drain, circulating through the spout. I will be spat out to be admired for a short while. Then I won't matter.

He is in front of me, his sword, swinging in an arc. Kunai leap out at me, catching my arms and spearing them to my art. The sword makes its way down…down…down…

Now.

I feel an incredible sensation in my side, sparking and jumping throughout my body. It seems to destroy my very cells.

Slowly, it travels up, towards my heart. I hiss as the sparking and shocks char my cells.

Then the sword stops, right below my heart. I look up at him, confused, eyes bleary because of the agonizing pain.

"I will not kill you. I will leave the death blow for _him_." His eyes are onyx, like his brother's. The sword dissipates, the sparks leave me. Blood spills out of my wound. I cannot stem the flow.

"You're like your brother," I sneer, not wanting to die without a fight. He pauses.

"…Hn," was all he said. Then, "Do not compare me to that piece of trash."

"You are just like him. Your response and—" The chakra laden sword is back in me, this time in my stomach. I howl.

"Do not compare me to that piece of trash," he says, his voice dangerously low. I realize now that I am _trying_ to get him to kill me. Subconsciously, I whisper "Kill me, kill me…" it is more than I can take, despite the pain I am constantly exposed to. I murmur senselessly, my mind deadened by pain. He looks at me with contempt. I do not care.

"I will leave you to your misery," he murmurs—and for a second I think I see pity flash in his eyes. As he drags the sword out of me, I whimper, my face contorting into a mask of pain and agony. He pauses. "…Perhaps…just once…" I see the sword swing up and down again.

"Ha…" The blood fills my lungs like it hasn't in a long time. I cough, see the crimson mix and evaporate with the sparking blue that descends down…down…

Down. Then…

Bang.

:--:

"Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai!" I hear the pitiful voice cry from behind me. I see his lips quirk and move.

"Hurry…up…and kill…him…" He attempts to raise his arm to the sky, but cannot. He whispers "Danna" with a soft smile, before blood totally mutes him. With a last hiccupping gasp, he chokes on his own blood. I watch the life fade from the man's eyes.

His face is so at peace, content. It's too content for such a death, I think. The clay around his body absorbs the blood, turning a strange coppery color.

I wonder who his 'danna' was, how he knew about me, who I should 'hurry up and kill'. I take my fingers and close his eyes. Including the eye that couldn't match my power.

I realize I am still on his piece of 'art'. It's just a piece of clay, floating in the air. I stab it with my sword, leaping away from the inevitable explosion.

He was a queer opponent, working with explosives and, well, loud things.

What a delusional idiot, thinking he could beat me.

I hear Karin call my name, I turn and head towards her after looking one last time at the man named Deidara.

:--:

Reviews are good for the soul.


End file.
